Cooler's Revenge
by MaLady335
Summary: Last in my Possession Series. Cooler returns to get revenge for his father and brother. However with his niece being the heir to the empire he needs to settle some family business first.


Rhea was excitedly waiting for the egg to hatch. She has gotten into the habit of putting hats or ear muffs on the egg so it stays warm. It was really adorable and Piccolo looked so happy at seeing her getting invested. Things seemed pretty normal. Well as normal as it could get with everyone preparing for world ending androids.

I didn't get any warning. Piccolo had left to train like usual so it was just Rhea, the egg, and me. I heard a knock on the door and I didn't think much of it. I thought it was Bulma coming by. It was only when I glanced out the window that I saw Cooler standing outside.

I froze staring at the door for several seconds considering my options. When I heard another knock it sounded more insistent. I sighed and slipped out the door.

I looked up at Cooler standing there with his usual blank expression. "Hey Cooler. Didn't know you'd be in town."

He gave a smirk, "Yes I thought I pop in for a cup of tea. Where's the girl?"

"She's not here." I lied.

"Well if she's gone then you wouldn't be bothered by me blowing up the house." A small ball of energy appeared at the end of his finger.

I gave him a glare before going back inside.

"Who's here mom?" Rhea asked coming out of her room.

I sighed, "It's your uncle Cooler." I kneeled down in front of her, "Now Rhea I don't know what he wants ok. But I need you to not mention the egg and to keep your power level up alright?"

Rhea looked worried but she nodded. She grabbed my hand as we went outside. Seeing Cooler she clung to my leg looking up at him suspiciously. I placed my hand protectively on her back.

Cooler stared at her for a few moments.

"So? How have you been?" I started trying to break the tense silence.

"You know getting revenge."

"Getting revenge?"

"Getting revenge on the man who killed my father and brother."

"Well that's gonna be difficult." Cooler gave me a suspicious look.

"How?" He questioned folding his arms.

"Well the man who killed them was from the future and he left right after."

Cooler stared me down. I refused to cave though.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why would I lie?"

"To protect Goku." He stated.

"He can protect himself. If anything I'm saving you the trouble." He smirked.

It looked like he was about to respond when he started staring off into the distance. I noticed Rhea pulling on my pants. I didn't get to ask her what she wanted because Cooler had picked me up with Rhea and started flying off. He landed and took us into a cave in a dense forest.

"Here we should be able to continue our conversation without interruption." He set us down.

Immediately I backed away with Rhea. She was still hugging onto my leg unsure of what to do.

"Cooler why are you here?"

He gave me a look, "To get revenge for the murder of my father and brother."

"That's bullshit." His posture went from relaxed to alert.

"How so?" He questioned his eyes narrowing.

"Your father never gave you the time of day. And Frieza was a spoiled brat who got whatever he wanted no matter whether he deserved it." That hit a nerve.

His hands were squeezing his biceps like he was gonna take a chunk out of them.

"So what if they were?"

A thought crossed my mind, "Cooler doesn't make that you ruler of the empire?"

"Yes, at least temporarily. Technically Rhea is the emperor." He glanced down at Rhea.

"Isn't ruling what you wanted? Why come here and jeopardize that?" I asked genuinely curious.

His tail swished very slightly, "It would be wrong of me to leave my niece here. She is after all the heir to the empire."

"Well she's staying here. This is her home." I had slowly started to move Rhea behind me.

Cooler wasn't liking that at all, "Why do you think your opinion has any sway in this matter?"

"Because out of your family you're the only one that's trustworthy." He took a noticeable step back.

"What? Why would you think that?" He looked visibly uncomfortable.

It was the most amount of emotion I'd ever seen on his face before.

"Because you don't use people Cooler. You are cruel, harsh, and calculating but I have never seen you do anything bad by any of your men. You actually listen when someone talks. You pretend like you're like your brother to make your dad happy but he's not around anymore. Why keep pretending?"

He looked upset. I couldn't tell if he was pissed but I could tell that what I said did not make him happy.

"I don't just do things to make father happy." He said as if to convince himself.

"Don't you?" He have me a striking glare.

"I rule how I want." He stated with a lot of tension in his voice.

"Then go and rule."

"I will not leave my niece here to die on some no where planet." Cooler's tone was stern.

He was the kind of person who didn't yell when he was angry.

"I'm not saying you can't see her." He gave me a baffled look.

"What?"

"One second." I turned to Rhea. "Rhea dear would you go wait outside? Go ontop of the mountain and keep an eye out for anyone ok?" She gave me a look. "I'll be fine I promise. Your uncle and I are just going to talk." The look didn't leave her face but she went to do as I asked.

I waited till I was sure she flew away far enough to not hear us.

"Cooler you are the only family she has on her father's side. Do you really think I want her growing up thinking that her family are monsters? What the fuck would that do to her? Do you think she doesn't know that she looks like her father?" I paused to take a relaxing breath, "Cooler I like you and I want you around Rhea. I genuinely do. Having you around and not being a shit like your father and brother can only do her good."

He looked surprised, "I hadn't considered that. But why would you think that I'd just leave her here?" he argued.

"Because this is her home. And you saw what being raised as royalty did to Frieza do you really want to put her through that?" He looked thoughtful.

"Vegeta was raised a prince."

"Have you meet Vegeta?" He chuckled at that.

"I suppose you make a point. But assuming I do just go and rule why would I keep her here forever? Away from her people?"

"It wouldn't be forever. When she comes of age she can go anywhere she wants. If she wants to go with you and learn how to rule that is her decision."

He raised a brow, "You're seriously leaving this up to her?"

"Of course, it's her life. It's time someone in your family gets to choose their future."

"And I'd just be able to leave, without incident, after declaring I'm going kill Goku for revenge?"

"Honey if you knew Goku you'd know everyone has tried to kill him. And he'd forgive you in a heartbeat. Vegeta destroyed an entire city here and Goku seems to think they're like best friends now."

Cooler's face scrunched up in thought. 'I'm guessing he's trying to find a hole in my logic so he can just keep doing what he's always done.'

He started pacing after a few moments. Then turning to me he gave me a glare.

"I need to think on this." He stated before flying off to leave me alone.

After a few seconds Rhea flew in.

"He left." She stated.

"I know."

"Why?" I sighed considering how to word it in a way it would make sense for her.

"Well your uncle Cooler is different from your father and grandfather. Right now he needs to decide if he's gonna be mean like them, or be nice."

She walked over and grabbed my hand.

"I hope he chooses to be good. He seemed much nicer than Frieza."

"I hope so too." I picked her up.

"Why don't we head home? You're dad's probably worried and Cooler can come by when he's made his decision." Rhea nodded smiling.

She flew us home without incident. Cooler didn't chase after us or anything. By the time we got home it was getting dark, the lights were on inside. Piccolo burst through door as we landed.

He ran over and hugged us, "You're alright. I saw you were gone and thought Cooler might have taken you."

"Uncle Cooler did take us." Rhea stated.

This did not ease her father's frazzled nerves, "He what?" He asked in his angry voice.

"Come on." I grabbed his hand. "I'll tell you what happened inside while we eat."

Piccolo fixed some quick rice and veggies as I told him about my tense conversation with Cooler.

"So do you think he'll do it?" He asked.

"Honestly I don't know. I was half pulling shit out of my ass, but out of the three of them he was the least worst." Rhea was already curled up on the couch asleep next to the egg.

Piccolo smiled at her before moving her to her bed. He came back and sat down next to me.

"Do you actually want him around?"

"I want someone around who she can relate to. Someone who's of her race who doesn't commit genocide as a hobby. I mean what would that do to her? Growing up thinking everyone who looks like her is evil. I mean I could tell her that not everyone is but seeing is believing." I leaned into Piccolo.

"Well it would be hard. Everyone thought I'd be like my dad and for a while there I was." I looked up at him. I'd forgotten about that.

"It's easy to do what's expected of you. When everyone tells you you're a monster why fight it? Fighting it seems to only make it worse."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him. His arm pulled me into a deeper hug. Feeling exhausted we headed to bed. Piccolo laid with me till I feel asleep. If Cooler was going to choose to be a douche staying up any later wouldn't change anything.

I don't know how much sleep I got but I was shook awake by Piccolo. Sitting up there was light creeping over the horizon.

"Cooler is outside. He says he wants to talk to you."

Rubbing my eyes I slipped on some pants before going out to meet him. Cooler was standing all imposing with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face.

"When she comes of age she's coming with me." He stated off the bat.

"If she wants to go with you when she comes of age she will. There is no negotiation on this Cooler." He glared at me.

"Fine. But I can come and see her whenever I choose."

"I'd prefer you call first but I don't see anything wrong with that. But don't go on and on about how she's the heir. The girl's gonna have enough problems without having that kinda pressure on her."

Cooler smiled. "I can agree to that. I believe we have an arrangement." He held out his hand.

Walking towards him I shook it.

"Do you wanna come in for that cup of tea? I'd think Rhea would love to hear the good news."

He gave a real smile, "I'd like that."


End file.
